


Fluffernutter

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Short & Sweet, fluffernutter, like me, reader is from new england
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: There were a few things Spencer had to get used to when dating you.First, was your abhorrent misuse of the word “wicked”. You used it for everything. To describe the weather, your hair, or the level of adorableness of a puppy. It had caught him off guard a few times, but he learned to get used to it.Second, you referring to chocolate sprinkles as “jimmies”. Who is Jimmy? Did he start that trend? To this day he doesn’t know.However, the one thing he couldn’t handle, the only thing he couldn’t abide by was the fluffernutter.





	Fluffernutter

There were a few things Spencer had to get used to when dating you. 

First, was your abhorrent misuse of the word “wicked”. You used it for everything. To describe the weather, your hair, or the level of adorableness of a puppy. It had caught him off guard a few times, but he learned to get used to it. 

Second, you referring to chocolate sprinkles as “jimmies”. Who is Jimmy? Did he start that trend? To this day he doesn’t know. 

However, the one thing he couldn’t handle, the only thing he couldn’t abide by was the fluffernutter. 

Spencer would be the first to admit that he had a sweet tooth, but he just couldn’t help the grimace that fell on his face when you started preparing your favorite comfort food. 

“Come on, Spence. I make these all the time, when are you going to stop with that look?” you rolled your eyes are you spread the dollop of marshmallow fluff onto a piece of white bread. 

“How can you eat that? It’s basically all sugar!” he gestured incredulously towards your soon-to-be sandwich. 

“Because it was how I was raised, Spencer!” you laughed, having had this argument multiple times before, “Besides, you cannot keep dissing fluffernutters until you try them!” 

“Also, fluffernutter is such a ridiculous name!” 

“It is made of fluff and peanut butter. Hence the fluffer nutter!” you set down the knife as you united the slices of bread to complete you sandwich, “I swear, how am I ever going to bring you home if you can’t appreciate the delicacy that is this sandwich.” 

“I can hardly call tha- bring me home?” Spencer was caught off guard by your statement. 

Your cheeks flushed slightly, “Well, yeah. My parents have been asking about you. They want to meet you.” 

You two hadn’t discussed that yet. How far this relationship was going. That talk hadn’t been had yet. Spencer knew he was in for as long as you were, but it was nice to hear that you were taking it seriously as well. 

“They want to meet me?” he asked, not really intending for the question to leave his brain. 

“Of course.” you beamed at him before taking a bite of your sandwich, “But they never will if you can’t learn to appreciate a good fluffernutter. 

Spencer put out his hand instantly, “I’ll try it.” 

Usually, you were possessive of your prized comfort food. However, it was really sweet that he was willing to try the sandwich to save your completely secure relationship. It was cute. 

“Fine, but don’t eat the whole thing.” you handed him the sandwich. 

Spencer stared at it for a moment. The mixture of brown and white goop already spilling out of the sides. Mentally he psyched himself up to eat it. Jelly is mostly sugar. Maybe this won’t be too bad. 

And it wasn’t. 

It was glorious. The fluffiness of the white bread combined with the weight of the peanut butter and fluff combo. If he wanted to be really cheesy, he would say it was an orgasm in his mouth. God, he tried not to be cheesy. 

“What do you think?” you asked with a grin, recognizing the bliss on his face. 

He nodded enthusiastically. Maybe he could get used to these. Just like he did all your other New England quirks. One step at a time.

“You know what’s wicked good? Grilling them.” 

One.  Step. At.  A. Time.


End file.
